


06. Pic

by strangeera



Series: Blew It [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, High School, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeera/pseuds/strangeera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drugs, the internet, first kisses and the graveyard. a snapchat from stiles. i'm crying. sterek high school au. vignette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	06. Pic

On Derek's bed in Derek's bedroom and I'm cutting five small lines of coke on the back of a Cruel Intentions DVD, and he's laying next to me on the bed, wearing all black and “making a playlist” on a black iPad mini with the Thrasher magazine sticker I stuck on the back like three weeks ago and I'm feeling kind of nervous and sad today, like my clothes don't fit properly or something – like I want to take the glistening, greasy black pillow at the top of the bed and suffocate myself, like maybe then he'd

 

Everything smells like hair product and I'm suddenly wishing my hair was longer, feeling kind of self conscious about it, like maybe my head looks too small or something, I don't know; hoping he doesn't notice the amount of times I run my hand over my small head and sigh. I'm also thinking some terrible things, like:

 

I have him tied up on the bed with the iPad charger; two hands bound up above his head on the black duvet cover, black duct tape covering various places but not his eyes, and I'm jerking off over his writhing body with one hand and with the other I hit him hard three times in the face until his left eye is black and bleeding and at this point I'm so fucking horny I basically don't exist and I angle my body, all skeletal jutting ugly bones and bad intent and then I'm coming into the black eye I just gave him and all the while he just looks up at me with these terrible sad black eyes and I just fucking

 

I don't know. The Donald Duck pez in my back pocket buzzes and glows. She's dead, I remind myself.

 

“What are you doing?” I find myself asking, bored, cutting into the shit coke with Derek's mom's platinum credit card and wishing I hadn't because I don't want to give Derek the wrong impression, the impression that I fucking care at all, you know, and he says: “nothing.”

 

Thinking about fucking him up the ass against the wall, high, Derek wearing my black HUF t-shirt and nothing else, bruises, man, lots. There's this dumb little kind of smile on his stupid fucking face that kind of makes me want to take a baseball bat to his face, pull all of his fucking teeth out but I say: “okay. Whatever. Want a line?”

 

“No,” he says, that grin, not looking up from the black iPad mini and just fucking pay attention to me Derek, please; ask me where I got the t-shirt I'm wearing that says No Thanks on it, ask me again about my dead mother – the pez in my back pocket. “Fuckin' faggot,” I say, but I regret it immediately. He doesn't say anything and I snort four, then all of the lines because fuck Derek. “I'm leaving,” I say, and stare at him for fifteen minutes, until he says slowly, “yeah, bye.” I swear the pez says stab three times, but whatever.

 

-

 

I'm jerking off on my bed but I'm not really into it, I can't focus on anything, and I'm wearing a black Hollister t-shirt and black socks, playing with my softening dick absently and thinking about Stiles but in a kind of sad way, the No Thanks t-shirt that made me anxious. The iPad I was pretending to use. The coke. The blue hat sticking out of his back pocket, before. An old episode of Buffy is playing on Netflix on mute on the TV, and my phone goes off.

 

It's a snap chat from Stiles; his dick in Caprice's mouth, that ugly fucking neon pink lipstick, staring at the camera like a porn star and the caption says WISH U WERE HERE with an emoticon of a bear and a party hat, streamers. The picture lasts for the full ten seconds, then vanishes forever. I'm crying but my dick is hard.


End file.
